


The Wolf and Wall Street

by The_Lone_Wolf_Dies



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bottom Eddie Kaspbrak, Dom/sub Undertones, Explicit Sexual Content, First Time, Flashbacks, Homophobic Language, M/M, Patrick Hockstetter is His Own Warning, Possessive Behavior
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-15 18:54:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 19,877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29688432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Lone_Wolf_Dies/pseuds/The_Lone_Wolf_Dies
Summary: “Why did you come up to my room knowing we would be all alone?”Eddie could feel himself blush. “You know why,” he replied, his voice small.Patrick tutted at his response, shaking his head slowly. “No, no, no. That won’t do, Princess.” His lips pulled into a big, teasing grin. “I want to hear you say it. I want you to tell me why you’re here with me…in my bedroom.”He should have known that Patrick wouldn’t make this easy for him. “I…I..uh…“ he stammered out but he was unable to follow up with anything coherent. He could hear Patrick laugh at him.“Well, I guess if you can’t say it, you’ll have to show me now, won’t you?”With all the courage he could muster, Eddie stepped forward, lifted himself up on his tiptoes so he could wrap his arms behind Patrick’s neck, and kissed this gorgeous, infuriating boy.----After defeating Pennywise, Eddie remembers the summer of 1993 - the summer he spent with Patrick Hockstetter.
Relationships: Patrick Hockstetter/Eddie Kaspbrak
Comments: 4
Kudos: 20





	1. Think about it

**Author's Note:**

> Well, hello there! I noticed that there are very few Patrick/Eddie fics out there so I wanted to make a small contribution since they are one of my favorite crack pairings. I'll add more tags as the story progresses but I did want to point out the Underage warning. Eddie is seventeen in the flashbacks. Just wanted to make sure I note this in the beginning in case it makes anyone uncomfortable. 
> 
> This story is rated E for everyone...just kidding. This will get pretty smutty. Enjoy!

The death of Pennywise marked the end of a horrifying chapter in Eddie’s life and he can honestly say that he has never been more relieved. Throughout his adult life, he felt a certain sense of dread, impending doom just lurking on the horizon. The mundane events in his daily life were all leading him to a final showdown. He didn’t want to do it. He didn’t think he _could_ do it.

But he fucking survived.

Six middle aged adults walked into the house on Neibolt Street and all six came out. It should have been seven but Eddie couldn’t blame Stan. He missed his friend and wished this cursed, fucked up town didn’t rip a way their friendships from their memories.

‘ _We did it, Stan. We fucking killed It.’_ Eddie thinks. He’s standing next to their friends watching the house on Neibolt collapse in on itself, destroying It’s lair once and for all. He hoped Stan was proud of them.

“We should wash up,” Bev suggests, wiping the dirt from her hands onto her tattered jeans. “We look like we just crawled out of hell.”

Bill laughs at this. “Yeah, we kind of d-did though. Should we go to the qu-quarry?”

Eddie visibly blanches at the idea. “Are you insane? That place is hot bed for bacteria, E.coli, and god only knows what else. We are not thirteen anymore – we’re not invincible.”

“We killed a fucking demon clown by bullying it to death,” Richie points out, putting his arm around Eddie’s shoulders. He’s grinning down at Eddie and holding him close. “That’s pretty fucking badass of us. We’re untouchable.”

“Tell that to the open wound on my face, asshole.” He pulls away and points at the bandage on his cheek that is now soaked in greywater. _Ugh, gross._

Richie’s grin fades a bit as he eyes the knife wound on Eddie’s left cheek. He brings his hand up to cup under Eddie’s jaw, his fingertips grazing over the bandage. Eddie’s breath hitches slightly, not from pain but from the light touch that sent a spark down his spine. He manages to find some strength and looks up at Richie’s face and is surprised to see anger simmering behind his blue eyes. His jaw is clenched and he’s glaring down at Eddie’s wound. “I’m glad I killed that motherfucker.” It comes out like a quiet snarl almost as if it wasn’t meant to be spoken out loud.

Eddie gently lays one of his hands on his chest, trying to soothe the anger building up in his friend. He knows why Richie is so upset. He would feel the same way if the tables were turned. But he needs him to know that he’s ok now. They all are. “Richie,” he whispers, the hand on his chest grips his ruined shirt.

This small touch seems to snap Richie out of whatever headspace he was lost in. He pulls his attention away from the wound and up to Eddie’s eyes. Eddie hopes he can convey some sort of comfort without having to verbalize it in front of the others. They used to be able to communicate this way as kids. Lingering looks, shy glances spoke volumes of feelings Eddie was never able to put into words.

It appears to work; the tension in Richie’s body melts away. He turns his attention back to their friends, an easy grin spreading across his face. “Eddie’s right, the quarry is gross. Let’s go back to the townhouse.”

The others all agree and start making their way back into the center of town. Eddie is grateful that none of them point out Richie’s sudden shift in mood. However, he does catch Bev sneaking a worried glance in their direction. She doesn’t say anything but Eddie can tell that she _knows_. You can’t fool Beverly Marsh.

“We should probably make our way quickly, guys,” Mike notes as he starts picking up his pace. “People are definitely going to notice something is very wrong.”

Richie barks out a laugh. “Mikey, this town had a child eating monster living in its sewers for hundreds of years and they never batted a fucking eyelash. I think we’re good.”

They were not good. An elderly woman spotted them as they walked past the pharmacy. There was no way to hide the fact that they spent the night in a sewer. She literally gagged as she held her nose and grumbled. “Jesus Christ.”

Eddie was mortified.

The group was eager to get cleaned up and head to bed. They were all just so exhausted. Eddie was grateful that Ben allowed him to use his shower first since the state of his own bathroom was trashed after his confrontation with Bowers. _Fuck, that was less than 24 hours ago._ Eddie felt like he aged a decade since stepping foot in Derry again.

After the longest shower of his life, Eddie felt more at ease and was ready to put this day to rest. He climbed into bed, under the covers, and was ready to drift off when it hit him. He hasn’t checked his phone since their night out at the Jade of the Orient. He looked over at his nightstand where he had placed his phone faced down and powered off. Eddie knew it was irresponsible and a bit childish of him to shut down like this. He knew he had people that counted on him. His coworkers, his boss… his wife. Fuck, he just couldn’t bring himself to deal with it. Eddie gave a half assed excuse to his boss on why he needed to take some PTO so hopefully he should be good there. He was one of the hardest working analysts in the company and he rarely used up his allotted PTO days. His HR department was probably happy that he finally took a much needed vacation.

Myra, on the other hand, was not so understanding. “ _Where are you going, Eddie? Why can’t I come with you?”_ ’ she cried when Eddie asked – no _told_ her that he had to go out of town for a few days and not to worry. He said that he was meeting up with some childhood friends and having a mini reunion (which it was in its own way so technically not a lie). She wasn’t having it. He was being sneaky, secretive, and that just was not like him.

Eddie tried his best to update Myra as he made his way to Derry, even texting her as he walked into the Chinese restaurant. However, after one too many whiskeys and multiple shots with the other Losers, Eddie lost track of the time. He was having fun with his friends for the first time in years. He didn’t want to feel guilty about that. Myra was beyond pissed and left him several texts and voicemails starting from general worry _(“Eddie-bear, please call me so I know you’re ok. Make sure you have your EpiPen with you”)_ to more direct orders ( _“You need to call me, Eddie. I’m worried’)_ to finally, mild threats _(“If I don’t hear back from you in 10 minutes, I’m calling the police. This is not like you, Edward!”)_.

After going through the barrage of voicemails and texts, Eddie had enough. He sent her a polite text to assure her that he was fine and will call her once he booked his flight back. As soon as he clicked send, he turned off his phone. Eddie knew she would immediately follow up with a passive aggressive comment and he was in no mood to hear it. He had fucking killer clown to attend to for fuck’s sake.

The phone remained on his nightstand, faced down just as he left it the night before. A good husband would turn his phone back on and call his wife, tell her that he’s safe and booking a flight home as he speaks. A good husband would be excited to go home to hug and kiss his wife and be grateful that he had a second chance at life.

But Eddie didn’t feel like a good husband anymore. His marriage was far from perfect but before coming back to Derry, he felt like he and Myra were well matched. They were both Type A personalities, had the same dietary preferences, and enjoyed quiet nights at home. It was comfortable. Eddie felt like he knew who he was and a person like him should be with someone like Myra. It just made sense. However, this idea was thrown right out the window after one dinner with the Losers. After spending time with people who knew him, who really _knew_ him, Eddie couldn’t believe how far he fell off track. When did he become so fucking boring?

And seeing Richie again stirred something within his gut, something he wasn’t ready to face. Eddie knew that Richie wanted to talk to him alone as soon as they returned to the townhouse, but Eddie made sure to dodge any attempt of this. He declined Richie’s offer to use his shower and instead asked Ben, whose room was right next door to his, so he can sneak back in without anyone noticing. He couldn’t ignore him forever though. Eddie just wasn’t ready to hear what he had to say. Something about this situation didn’t sit well with him. There was something off…something missing.

He decided to leave his phone off; that will be a problem for Future Eddie. Current Eddie was dead ass tired. He switched off the table lamp and settled back under the covers. As he was about to drift off, he heard a soft creak of the wooden floors outside of his door. Eddie opened his eyes and could see someone’s shadow underneath his door. He knew who it was. Eddie could feel his body tensing up as we waited with bated breath for him knock on the door.

_‘Please Richie, don’t do this. It’s not the time. Please, please go to sleep.’_

Richie may have picked up on Eddie’s silent pleas (or the powers that be finally took pity on him) because the knock never came. Eddie could hear him sigh from behind the door, the wooden floor creaking as he turned around and went back to his room. Eddie felt guilty for feeling relief, but he knew that if anything happened tonight, it wouldn’t be right for so many reasons.

But there was still something gnawing at Eddie that he couldn’t shake, a missing piece to the puzzle. He regained most of his memories and was grateful to bridge the gaps in his mind where there was nothing but emptiness. He was finally able to see a part of his childhood for the first time in his life. However, it wasn’t complete – a piece was missing. _What was it?_

Eddie’s mind wanted to solve this mystery, to finally put him at ease but his body had hit its limit. In the end, his body won the battle and Eddie drifted to sleep.

One by one, they all woke up several hours later with the early afternoon sun peeking through the clouds of what everyone else in Derry believed to be just another normal day. They had no clue that the fate of their small town was forever changed by six middle-aged outcasts who took down a demon from another universe just a few hours earlier. You’re welcome, people of Derry.

Although Bev, Ben, Richie, Bill, and Eddie were all itching to get the hell out of dodge now that the deed was done, they couldn’t leave Mike all alone just yet. The guy sacrificed over 20 years of his life to protect this town, a town that never truly accepted him. They had to make sure that he got out, too. Mike deserved to live his life for himself, explore the world just like he always wanted to.

The other five members of their group all chipped in to help him get started. Mike at first didn’t want to accept their money because he didn’t believe they owed him anything. But after much insistence, especially from Bill, he graciously accepted their offers for help, promising them that he’ll make his way out of Derry as soon as he can.

But before everyone went their separate ways, Mike asked if they could stop by his apartment first. While researching ways to defeat Pennywise, he found several old yearbooks, photos, and newspaper clippings archived in Derry’s library that he wanted to share with the group. “There’s a bunch of old photos of your class that I think you guys might want to see,“ he explained. “I thought maybe you might want to have them.”

Eddie didn’t think he had any pictures from his time at school and he learned that the others didn’t either. For one reason or another, the pictures they did have in their possession when they moved were all somehow ‘lost.’ Any mementos that could spark their memory of their time in Derry just mysteriously disappeared. It would be good for them to have these items from their lost childhoods just in case their temporary amnesia kicks in again. But Mike assured them that it was over. They won’t forget this time.

That’s how they found themselves all packed in Mike’s apartment, sitting on the floor, going through Mike’s files. A little trip down memory lane. Ben found a newspaper clipping of the 4thof July parade from 1988 that included a picture of some of the townspeople, including Bill, Stan, and Richie, watching the floats go by. Eddie knew he was there with them but couldn’t find himself in the photo. “Where the hell am I?”

Bill took the clipping from Ben, bringing it up to his face for closer inspection, and let out a chuckle. “I think Richie was trying to block your view. I can see the top of your head behind his hands.”

“Let me see that.” Eddie snatches the article and takes a second look at the picture and god damnit, he’s right. Eddie was standing slightly behind Richie and the taller boy had both his hands raised, blocking out Eddie’s face, and grinning like a loon. “Richie, you asshole!” Eddie shouts across the room.

Richie, who was busy looking through yearbooks with Bev and Mike, was oblivious to this whole exchange. “What? What did I do?”

“You used your height against Eddie 30 years ago,” Bill laughs.

“Yeah, that seems on brand.” Richie laughed as he walked over to their group, plopping down next to Eddie. “Take a look at this, Eds,” he says, handing him a yearbook. “It’s from sophomore year. We look so fucking awkward, dude. Well… I look awkward. You look all cute in your little blazer, Spaghetti.”

“Shut up, don’t call me that,” Eddie scolds him, trying so hard not to blush, or think too hard on the fact that Richie called him “cute.” He started flipping through the pages, trying to find his name in the array of students and sure enough, there he was. 16-year-old Eddie Kaspbrak with perfectly styled hair, held together within an inch of its life by a tub of gel, smiling brightly at the camera. Eddie couldn’t help but feel a pang of sadness at seeing himself look so happy and hopeful. The little boy in the picture had no idea what was in store for him.

He started going through the other photos of his graduating class, pausing to laugh at Richie’s who looked like he was definitely high for picture day. He remembered Mrs. Tozier was not happy when she received copies of said photos weeks later. At the time, Eddie thought he looked handsome and wanted to ask Richie if he could have a copy of his picture. He didn’t of course, and Richie never offered.

Towards the back of the book were more photos of various school functions including the senior prom that was held at a small banquet hall. There were a couple of pictures of laughing seniors on the dance floor and the Prom King and Queen accepting their awards on a small stage, but Eddie couldn’t remember their names.

There was one photo that caught his attention. This one was a candid shot by the photographer. There were three students sitting at one of the tables together; two girls and one guy. The girls were laughing together, too engrossed in their conversation so they didn’t notice that their picture was being taken. Eddie recognized one of the girls as Greta Keene.

The guy at the table was sitting across from the girls, clearly wanting no part in their conversation. He was leaning back in his chair with his suit jacket hanging off the empty seat next to him. He looked tall and lanky, his long, dark hair was slicked back behind his ears. Out of the trio, he was the only one looking directly into the camera, a lazy smirk on his face. Even though the picture was in black and white, Eddie knew the color of his eyes. They were a cold, greyish blue that only seemed to brighten when something awful was about to happen. He recognized the guy’s smirk, too. And his hands….and how they felt when they gripped his hips from behind -

_Wait, what?! Where the hell did that come from?_

With the yearbook still open, Eddie got up from the floor and walked over to sit at the kitchen table, his eyes never wavering from the guy’s face. He was definitely gorgeous albeit he was probably an asshole if that smug look on his face was any indication. But who was he?

_(Fuck…you’re so tight, Princess... I’m going to fucking ruin you…)_

Eddie could almost hear his voice whispering this close behind him, feel his breath on his neck, the moisture from his lips grazing the shell of his ear. The memory of this day started to unfold in Eddie’s mind, quickly followed by another one, then another, and another. He couldn’t stop them. After Eddie allowed his brain to sort through the new memories, it became clear to him who this mystery man was…

One night during his freshman year of college, Eddie’s girlfriend at the time confessed to him that she had never had sex before. They had been dating for a few months and they both knew that this would be the next logical step in their relationship. Eddie was so relieved to hear that she was just as inexperienced as he was. He told her that he was also a virgin so she didn’t need to be embarrassed. Eddie whole heartedly believed that he lost his virginity that night in his dorm room with his college sweetheart but that was far from the truth.

_How could he forget about Patrick Hockstetter?_

******

The summer of 1989 marked the first and last summer all seven of the Loser’s Club spent together. One by one, the members moved away from Derry, an invisible force breaking the group apart.

The first one to leave was Bev. CPS was called to investigate Al Marsh after he attacked his daughter. He lost custody and Bev was sent to live with her aunt in Portland as soon as the summer ended. They all met up at the clubhouse the night before she left to say goodbye. She gave them each a hug with tears streaming down her face. When it was Eddie’s turn, she pulled him in closely, so only he could hear, and whispered, “It’ll get better, Eddie. I promise.” Eddie’s heart ached at her words because he knew what she meant. Out of all his friends, Bev was the only one who understood how Eddie felt. She knew what it was like to be afraid to go home.

“I’ll miss you, Bev,” he told her, returning her hug. As she pulled away, she planted a soft kiss to the edge of his mouth which made both of them giggle. It was a bittersweet goodbye and the last time he would see her for many years.

Ben was the next one to go a few months later. After his parents learned of the harsh bullying their son was enduring at school, they decided to move to Nebraska. Like Bev before him, he didn’t keep in touch with the rest of the gang. Eddie couldn’t blame either one of them. Derry did not hold many good memories for them and maybe they needed a fresh start. He just hoped they were happy.

When Bill’s family decided to move away during their freshman year of high school, Eddie was devasted. Bill was his first, and for some time his only friend, and Eddie couldn’t imagine his world without him in it. Bill swore up and down that he would keep in touch and call them as soon as he got to his new home. But he never did.

Eddie spent weeks crying himself to sleep after Bill left. He would check in with the rest of the group daily, hoping that one of them had heard from him but no one did. Stan tried his best to comfort his friend, holding him close as Eddie quietly cried on his shoulder. Eddie knew that Stan was also hurt by Bill’s radio silence but he tried to keep his composure in front of the others. However, Eddie could see tears welling up in his eyes.

Richie, on the other hand, was pissed.

“Bill is such a fucking asshole,” he proclaimed one day as they all sat on the banks of the quarry. Richie was throwing rocks into the water, a cigarette dangling from his lips. He started smoking more and more over the past year.

“You shouldn’t fucking say that, Richie. He’s still our friend,“ Eddie scolded him.

“No, he’s not. If he actually gave a shit about us – about you, he would have reached out by now.”

“Maybe he forgot?” Mike suggested. He usually remained quiet when they started arguing about Bill so Eddie was surprised to hear him speak up. Whenever the subject came up before, Mike would have a look on his face that Eddie couldn’t quite read.

Richie snorted at this but Stan ignored him and asked, “What do you mean by that, Mike? How could he forget?”

He paused a moment before he responded, looking down at his hands then back up to his friends. “Something just feels off, you know? Bill wouldn’t do this and neither would Bev or Ben. It’s like someone is working against us.”

Eddie wanted desperately to believe this. Anything would be better than the idea of Bill completely abandoning them. However, once again, Richie disagreed. “Sorry Mike, but that’s just bullshit,“ he replied, shaking his head. “Bill moved on with his life. That’s it; case closed. He moved on and so should we. So stop crying over him.”

There was no need for Richie to say his name because Eddie knew his last remark was directed at him. Even though Richie had a point, he didn’t want to hear it anymore. He made some excuse about his mom needing him to come home and left his friends at the quarry. They never fought about Bill after that day.

A calm settled over the four remaining members of the Losers Club for over a year until Stan announced that his family was moving to Georgia. Eddie felt a horrible sense of déjà vu as Stan made promises to keep in touch with them. He gave all three of them his new address and double checked to make sure he had their correct phone numbers. But of course, he didn’t call. Eddie, Richie, and Mike all wrote to him but each letter was returned.

Eddie was upset of course but he knew this would happen. He was almost becoming numb to this situation. He was getting used to having the people whom he loved leave him behind.

This was not the case for Richie though. He wasn’t angry like the way he was with Bill or confused when it came to Bev and Ben leaving. No, he was completely heartbroken. He tried to hide it but Eddie knew him, could see how much this was crushing him. Eddie knew how close these two were. To the outside world, Richie and Stan were polar opposites of one another and should never be able to get along let alone be best friends. But they were, wholeheartedly. Stan provided a balance to Richie’s chaotic energy. He was also one of the only people to really make Richie laugh until he cried with just one line delivered in a perfect deadpan manner. Eddie was always a bit jealous of this fact.

And then there were three. All Eddie wanted was to get through the rest of high school, get into a good college, and get the hell out of Derry (preferably with all of them together). But the universe was not working in Eddie Kaspbrak’s favor.

Richie’s dad opened a new practice in a suburb outside of Chicago and they were moving after the Christmas break which was in the middle of their junior year. Eddie could not fucking believe it. They were _so_ close. Why couldn’t Dr. Tozier just wait another year and let his son graduate before moving him across the country? Why was everyone leaving him?

These thoughts kept swirling around in Eddie’s mind, leaving him to mope around and snap at Richie when he tried to cheer him up. Richie was determined to keep in touch though. “I’m not like them, Eddie. I could never just leave you and never say anything,” he told him the night before the big move. “I won’t forget…I could never forget you.” He sounded so earnest that Eddie let himself believe him.

Richie gave him the number to the hotel that the Tozier family would be staying in while their newly built home was completed. Eddie called and left several messages at the front desk with the very patient Concierge, but they were never returned. The last time he called, the Concierge broke the news to Eddie that the family had checked out.

“Are you sure they got my messages?” Eddie asked, feeling a bit desperate.

The Concierge sighed, the mask of professionalism slipping off as she tried to console Eddie. “Listen, sweetheart, you’ve been calling almost every day for the past two weeks. I have taken _every_ message down and delivered them directly to both the parents and your friend. They checked out yesterday. I can’t help you anymore.”

Eddie could feel the tears stinging his eyes and tried his best to keep the quiver from his voice. “Thank you for trying. I’m sorry… sorry for bothering you.”

“No need to apologize, sweetheart. Take care of yourself.” With that, she hung up and Eddie lost his last connection to Richie.

The last semester of Eddie’s junior year was unbearable without Richie there. There was no one to walk the halls with, no one to share lunch with, no one to send him funny notes in class. Eddie never felt more alone. Sure, he had acquaintances in class he could talk to but they weren’t real friends.

Mike was still home schooled so there was no chance of spending time together throughout the week. They could only really see each other on the weekends and even that was too hard to do. Mike had responsibilities at his grandfather’s farm and Eddie understood that, but it was still frustrating. It also didn’t help that Mike had a girlfriend who was taking up most of his free time. He met her at some farmer’s market in a neighboring town where he and his grandfather set up a stand. She was nice and Eddie did like her, but he still missed the old days.

Everyone was moving on with their lives except for Eddie.

The school year ended and Eddie had to prepare himself to spend the summer with absolutely nothing to do. His mother forbade him from getting a part time job so he really had to find ways to past the time without having to resort to watching daytime tv all day.

Mike seemed to take pity on his friend so he invited Eddie to hang out one night on one of his rare free days away from the farm. The plan was to go to the arcade then get dinner at the local diner. Eddie was so excited; it had been awhile since he and Mike got a chance to really hang out together. They made it to the arcade and spent most of the time playing air hockey. Mike won most of the games but Eddie got the better of him on a few (although he suspected that Mike let him win).

After spending all of their tokens, they left the arcade and started heading towards the diner. Once they reached the restaurant, Eddie spotted Vanessa, Mike’s girlfriend, standing by the door. Mike waved at her then looked at Eddie nervously. “Hey, so… I invited Vanessa to dinner. Is that ok?”

 _‘No, it was not ok,_ ’ Eddie wanted to say but he didn’t want to be a brat. Instead he replied, “No, that’s - that’s fine.”

Mike let out a deep sigh and shook his head. “I’m sorry, Eddie. I know we haven’t seen each other that much lately. It’s just that…well, Vanessa is heading to her grandmother’s house this weekend and she’s going to be gone for a month. Tonight might be the last time we get to see each other for a while.”

The last thing Eddie wanted for tonight was to feel like a third wheel. Mike really liked Vanessa and Eddie didn’t want to stand in the way of that. “I think I’m just going to head out. You two should be alone.” Mike immediately tried to back track, telling him that he still wanted him to join them but Eddie knew better.

After finally accepting that Eddie wouldn’t go to dinner with them, Mike offered him a ride home but Eddie refused that, too. He wasn’t ready to go home. It took forever for Eddie to convince his mother to let him go out tonight in the first place so he couldn’t just go home early and waste away some precious moments of freedom. He told Mike that he was just going to walk around the town square and then head home. He bid farewell to his friend, gave Vanessa a quick wave goodbye, and then left the couple to enjoy their date.

Eddie walked around to the local shops, only being able to peer through the windows since most of them closed up early. After hearing his stomach make an angry grumbling sound, he decided to go to the convenience store for a snack. He walked in and went straight to the back where the freezer section was tucked away. After pulling out a strawberry ice cream bar from the bin, he made his way up to the cashier.

As he was about to pay, Eddie realized something terrible: he didn’t have any money. He dug around his fanny pack in a frenzy trying to find the dollar bills he was so sure he had but there was nothing there. _Shit, shit, shit!_

Fuck, this was embarrassing. Eddie looked up at the cashier sheepishly. “Uh…sorry. I don’t have my money with me.”

The cashier just looked at Eddie, disapproval clearly showing on his face. “Then you better put that back, son,” he said, pointing at Eddie’s poor excuse for dinner.

As Eddie was about to turn around and do just that, he heard a man’s voice behind him say, “I’ll get it for him.”

Eddie whipped around to face this guy, ready to tell him that he didn’t need to do that, but Eddie lost his ability to speak when he saw that this ‘Good Samaritan’ was none other than Patrick Hockstetter.

“Wait, wha-“

Patrick ignored him, stepping around Eddie to pay for the ice cream and his own bottle of root beer. Eddie could only stand there, mouth agape as he watched this transaction go down. _What the hell is happening?_

He finally was able to find his voice as Patrick pocketed his change. “You didn’t have to do that,” he blurted out.

Patrick turned to look at Eddie, a sly grin plastered on his face. “It’s too late now, pipsqueak.” He then had the audacity to fucking wink at Eddie before turning away and walking out of the store. Against his better judgement, Eddie quickly followed him.

“You really didn’t have to do that,“ Eddie called out to him, trying his best to keep up with Patrick’s gait. _Shit, his legs are so long._ The older boy didn’t respond but Eddie could hear him huff out a laugh. He continued walking down the sidewalk with Eddie at his heels.

Once they pulled up in front of his vintage Camaro, Patrick finally turned his attention back to Eddie. He leaned back against the driver’s side door, took a sip of his drink, and gave the younger boy a once over. His eyes trailed slowly up and down Eddie’s body, lingering on his legs, and then finally back to his face. “You know, when someone does something nice for someone else, they usually get a thank you. Didn’t your mommy ever teach you that?”

Eddie gave him an incredulous look. _He wants a fucking ‘thank you?!’_ He couldn’t believe it. “I never asked you to buy me anything,” he reminded him.

“You don’t want it?” Patrick asked, cocking his head to the side. “Then give it here.”

He looked down at Patrick’s extended hand and hesitated. Eddie knows he should just hand over the treat, tell Patrick to get lost, and make his way home. But he was so fucking hungry, and he definitely didn’t want to go home early. He’ll never hear the end of it from his mother.

“I-I’ll pay you back,” Eddie told him, his voice small with shame. “I promise I will.”

Patrick tsks at that, folding his arms across his chest. “I don’t know, Kaspbrak,” he started, his voice dripping in a mocking tone. “How can I trust your word? You could just easily fuck me over.”

“My word is fucking gold!” he said, taking a step towards Patrick, his finger pointing at the older boy’s chest. “I’ll get the money tomorrow and I can meet up with you - anywhere you want.” Eddie could tell that Patrick was thinking it over and he hoped he would accept this very reasonable offer because why wouldn’t he?

However, Patrick seemed to have another idea in mind. “Hmm, tell you what, kid,” he said, pushing himself off the car to stand right in front of Eddie. The younger man had to crane his neck to look up at his face; he was at least eight inches taller than Eddie. Patrick must have noticed the height difference as well because he let out a small chuckle and bent down a bit so he could whisper into Eddie’s ear. “How about you take a ride with me?”

“What? Where?”

“Just around the block or so. No big deal.”

There was no way Eddie would ever get in a car with Patrick Hockstetter. He has heard rumors about the guy for years, each story worse than the one before. It would be suicide to go somewhere alone with him. But Eddie didn’t want him to think that he’s scared so he lied and said, “I can’t tonight. Uh…I have plans to meet up with…someone.”

Patrick laughed at Eddie’s obvious lie. “Oh yeah, you got a hot date tonight, stud? You’re definitely not meeting up with any friends since they all fucking abandoned you.”

“Shut the fuck up, Hockstetter. You don’t know anything.” Eddie was ready to turn around and walk away. He didn’t need this; he was already having a shitty night as is. As he was about to storm off, Eddie felt Patrick’s hand reach out and grip his wrist.

“Stop,” Patrick told him, his hand still holding onto Eddie. The younger boy could feel his skin heating up from his touch. “Just come with me. It’s just a ride and I’ll take you home afterwards. I mean, what else you got to do tonight?”

He did have a point and Eddie hated that. “Ok, fine,” he relented, looking up at the other boy. Patrick had a look on his face that Eddie couldn’t read. His eyes darkened and the smile on his face was so wide that his incisors peeked through. Eddie thought he looked like a wolf.

_Did this make Eddie Little Red Riding Hood?_

Patrick kept his word and drove them around through town, past the residential homes, and down a narrow road towards the park. For most of the ride the boys were quiet, only the sound (and smell) of Patrick smoking a cigarette filling the air. However, Patrick did issue Eddie a warning about his dinner.

“You better fucking eat that quick. If you get any of that shit on my car, you’re dead, kid.” Eddie audibly gulped and quickly started unwrapping the ice cream bar. It was already starting to melt so he was forced to bite into it, trying to take as much of it into his mouth as possible. He could feel it starting to drip onto his hand. Panicking, Eddie started licking up the remnants of the ice cream from his wrist up to his fingers.

Eddie was so engrossed on the task at hand that he didn’t notice that Patrick was pulling up and parking the car. It wasn’t until he turned to tell him that he was all finished that he noticed that Patrick was staring at him. That dark look in his eyes returned and Eddie could hear Patrick’s breathing becoming heavier.

“Where are we?” he asked the older boy, hoping to break whatever trance Patrick was in. _Why was he looking at him like that?_

“Of course you don’t know this place,” Patrick answered smugly, running his hand through his hair. His eyes were still fixed on Eddie, moving from his face down to his legs. Eddie shifted uncomfortably under his gaze. “It’s Cherry Lane.”

Eddie knew about Cherry Lane. It was a small, hilly area overlooking Bassey Park. There were big, thick trees growing throughout, obscuring them from view from the public park below, and it was only accessible by a narrow dirt road. It was the perfect place to have some privacy which is why it was so popular among young Derry residents to take a special someone here for one reason and one reason only.

“Isn’t this where people come to make out?” Eddie asked nervously, looking out his window. He couldn’t see any cars around or anyone walking about. He was alone in Cherry Lane…with Patrick Hockstetter.

He laughed at that, clearly enjoying Eddie’s discomfort. “And what would you know about making out? I bet you’ve never even kissed someone before.”

“Yes, I have!” Eddie argued.

“Your mom doesn’t count, Kaspbrak.”

Eddie rolled his eyes as he heard the other boy start chuckling at his own joke. “Fuck you, that’s not who I meant.” Of course, Eddie didn’t have anywhere close to the level of experience as Patrick did with girls but he wasn’t a complete prude. “I’ve kissed girls before.”

“Girls? As in more than one?” Patrick asked incredulously, shaking his head. “I’m calling bullshit on that.”

“No, I have, for real,” Eddie countered quickly. He didn’t like to think he was someone that would ‘kiss-and-tell’ but Patrick’s skepticism was starting to piss him off. “I kissed Beverly Marsh.”

Patrick snorted at that. “Who hasn’t.”

“Those were just rumors; she wasn’t like that,“ Eddie told him firmly. Bev was still his friend and he wasn’t going to let anyone bad mouth her. Although, Eddie did just tell a lie about her which he shouldn’t have done. Feeling guilty, Eddie added, “Well, it wasn’t a full-on kiss. She mostly just hit the side of my mouth and cheek when she said goodbye.”

“Sorry, Kaspbrak, but that doesn’t count,” Patrick pointed out. Eddie noticed that his smile was becoming less smug and more playful. He didn’t seem as intimidating as he usually did which was something Eddie never expected to see. He liked this look on him. “Who else is on your list?”

Eddie was confident in his next answer because he was 100% sure that the kisses he shared with this girl were real. “Katie Nelson. We went out my sophomore year for almost three months and we definitely kissed… more than once.”

To Eddie’s surprise, Patrick let out a full blown laugh, his whole body shaking. “Holy shit! The bible thumper???”

He resented that nickname. Yes, Katie’s family was Pentecostal, and she followed the dress attire, but she wasn’t some crazy zealot. She was sweet and funny, maybe a bit shy around her peers, but she seemed to open up to Eddie. They dated at the beginning of their sophomore year and right up to the day before she transferred to a private school in a neighboring town. They weren’t a super affectionate couple like some of the others at their school, but they did kiss. It fucking counted.

“She wasn’t like that. You didn’t know her.” He was getting tired of Patrick nit-picking everything he said. “She was my girlfriend so we definitely fucking kissed, asshole.”

Patrick’s laughter finally died down, but he still had that shit-eating grin on his face. He leaned up against the driver side window, turning his body slightly so he was facing Eddie. Patrick looked completely relaxed, almost serene, as if he wouldn’t want to be anywhere else than right here in Cherry Lane with him. This thought made Eddie’s stomach flip.

“Show me.” Patrick’s tone was soft but firm, his eyes never straying from Eddie’s face.

“What-what do you mean?” There was no way that Patrick was asking what Eddie _thinks_ he’s asking. It’s not like Eddie never thought about what it would be like to kiss a boy; Patrick in particular. Eddie liked girls and girls only… but he definitely had _noticed_ Patrick. It was hard to miss him since he towered over most of his peers, drove a cool car, and had the thickest, darkest hair that Eddie had fantasized (more than once) about running his hands through.

Patrick didn’t immediately answer. Instead, he leaned his body forward towards Eddie, moving his right hand behind Eddie’s headrest and the other hand to his face. He gripped his chin and tilted his face up, forcing Eddie to look up at the older boy. “Show me how you kissed her.” Patrick’s gaze was unflinching like he was challenging Eddie to make a move.

He should tell him no. He should tell him that he didn’t have to prove anything to him. Eddie should get out of his car and make his way home. But Eddie didn’t want to do that. He wanted to kiss Patrick and so he did.

He lurched forward and smacked his lips against Patrick’s, just letting them touch for a moment before quickly pulling away. It was just a quick peck but that didn’t stop Eddie’s face from blushing all the way up to his ears. _He kissed a boy!_

“It was something like that,” Eddie told him, looking down at his fidgeting hands. He immediately regretted his actions. _What was he thinking_?

A part of Eddie believed that Patrick would start laughing at him for being so inexperienced. Another part of him believed that Patrick would hit him and call him a fucking faggot. This would be nothing but a joke to Patrick; he didn’t actually intend on Eddie kissing him. He should probably make his escape soon…

Patrick seemed to sense Eddie’s panic because he immediately clocked Eddie moving his hand towards the door handle. But before he could get a hand around the lever, Patrick grabbed it and pulled it away. “Where the fuck do you think you’re going?” Patrick asked him, his grip on Eddie’s hand tightening.

“I’m…I’m sorry.” Eddie apologized. He could feel his eyes welling up with tears but he couldn’t let Patrick see him cry. He embarrassed himself enough as is. “I shouldn’t have done that.” Eddie glanced down at their hands then back up to Patrick’s face. “Please let me go.”

“No.” Patrick stated simply, bringing his other hand behind Eddie’s neck, pulling him closer until their lips met again. There was no quick peck this time. Patrick pressed his mouth firmly on Eddie’s, sliding his tongue along the seam of his upper lip. This action made Eddie gasp which provided the perfect opportunity for Patrick to lick into the younger boy’s mouth.

As soon as he felt Patrick’s tongue stroke his own, Eddie let out an embarrassing high-pitched moan, his dick twitching at the feel of it. Fuck…Eddie had never felt anything like this. He tried his best to keep up with Patrick’s movements, make them as fluid as the older boy’s. He wanted this to be good for him, too. He wanted to make Patrick _moan_.

Their kiss ended with a soft snick. Patrick pulled away slightly, just enough to be able to look into Eddie’s eyes. “That is a real kiss,” he told him, bringing his thumb down to stroke over Eddie’s bottom lip. On instinct, Eddie begins to lick it, sucking it into his mouth and tasting the saltiness of his skin. Patrick let out a growl and pulled Eddie back in for another kiss.

There was no slow build up to this kiss. Patrick had his tongue in Eddie’s mouth the moment their lips met, licking behind Eddie’s teeth, tasting him. His hands moved to grip Eddie by his waist and hips, almost pulling him over the center console.

Eddie had no choice but to wrap his arms around Patrick’s neck, holding on as the other boy’s hands roamed his body. He felt over heated, his heart was about to beat out of his chest, and he never felt more alive. When Patrick’s hand stroked the front of his shorts, Eddie moaned, and thrusted his hips towards his touch. He needed to feel Patrick, needed something to relieve the pressure as his shorts became more and more uncomfortable.

“Patrick…please,” Eddie begged but he wasn’t necessarily sure what he was begging for. However, Patrick seemed to know exactly what he needed.

“Get in the back,” he ordered, already pulling the driver side door open. Eddie quickly opened his own door, stepped out, and took in their surroundings. There were no other cars parked in the area. Even if there were, Patrick’s car had tinted windows. They could do whatever they want and no one would catch them. The thought made Eddie almost giddy.

As soon as Eddie slipped into the back, Patrick was on him, pushing him down until he was laying half across the seat. He was between Eddie legs, grinding his clothed cock against Eddie’s, kissing and biting along Eddie’s neck.

Eddie could feel that Patrick was hard even through his jeans. His own cock was straining in his cotton shorts, precum leaking from the tip. He moved his hips in time with Patrick’s, relishing in the delicious friction that this new position had to offer. The warm feeling in his belly was growing with each buck of his hips, and Eddie knew he was close to boiling over. He’s so fucking close…

Patrick, the bastard, picked up on how close Eddie was to completely losing it, so he halted his movements. He shook his finger in Eddie’s face and told him, “Not yet.” Patrick pushed himself back up to sit in the seat and then effortlessly pulled the younger teen onto his lap. Eddie couldn’t help but whine at being manhandled.

_Fuck, he’s strong._

This realization made Eddie feel so tiny as he straddled Patrick’s legs and he fucking loved it. This time he initiated the kiss and fulfilled one of his fantasies by running his hands through his hair which was surprisingly soft. Patrick groaned and ran his hands up Eddie’s sides, making his shirt ride up.

“Take this off,” he ordered, tugging on Eddie’s polo.

Eddie quickly pulled it over his head without much thought. He hesitantly reached down to the hem of Patrick’s shirt, looking up at him expectantly. “Can I see you, too?”

“Fair’s fair,” Patrick hummed, removing his shirt and revealing his lean chest. He wasn’t buff by any means but Eddie noticed the lithe muscles underneath his smooth skin. Eddie couldn’t help but feel a bit of embarrassed about his own body. Although he had leaned out over the past year, he still had a stubborn amount of baby fat clinging to his torso.

However, Patrick didn’t seem to mind at all. He looked at Eddie as if he wanted to devour him, his eyes raking up and down his hairless chest. He leaned down and took one of Eddie’s nipples into his warm, wet mouth. “Oh fuck,” Eddie gasped, feeling Patrick’s tongue sweep across the sensitive bud. He had no idea that having his nipples sucked on would feel so fucking good.

“I bet I can make you cum just from this, Princess,” Patrick said, his lips still pressed against Eddie’s chest. “Isn’t that right?”

Eddie could only whimper. “It feels so good, Patrick. Please…please don’t stop.” He couldn’t help but grind his hips down, wanting to feel that heat in his belly again. He stopped abruptly once he felt Patrick’s hand grip his chin hard.

“You’re fucking humping me like a bitch in heat,” he told Eddie, a smirk spreading across his handsome face. “Fuck, I knew you’d be a little cockslut. You want me that bad?”

It was too late to feel any shame. They have already gone too far and there was no way to pretend that none of this happened so Eddie could only agree. “Yes, I do.” He tried to lean in for another kiss but Patrick held him back and pushed him off his lap.

“Take off the rest of your clothes then climb back over,” he instructed, patting his hands on his lap.

Eddie bit his lip nervously, unsure on whether he wanted to be this vulnerable. “I don’t know if I should-“

“Don’t act all sweet and innocent now, Kaspbrak. I know you fucking want this so stop kidding yourself.” His tone was even but Eddie could hear that he was on edge. “Take off your clothes and sit on my lap. I’m not asking you again.”

Patrick was getting frustrated with him and Eddie really didn’t want to upset him so he complied. He removed the rest of his clothes quickly and climbed back onto Patrick’s lap. He tried to fight the urge to cover himself since he knew that Patrick wouldn’t like that. “So, what now?” he asked him, looking into his once grey-blue eyes that are now so dark he couldn’t see his pupils.

“Now we get to have some real fun,” Patrick whispered to him, licking up Eddie’s pulse point. He unbuckled his own jeans and pulled his hard cock out. Eddie’s eyes widened at the sight. He’s never seen someone else’s dick up close like this before and Patrick is big and thick. It was fucking intimidating, but it didn’t stop Eddie’s desire to touch it. He reached over to do just that but Patrick pushed his hand away. Eddie was about to complain but then he felt Patrick take both their cocks in his hand and started stroking them together.

“Oh fuck!” Eddie wailed, dunking his head back, his eyes squeezing shut in pleasure. He had never felt anything this fucking good before. The slide of their cocks was wet thanks to their combined precum, Patrick’s strokes were slow but firm. 

“Do you like this, Princess?” Patrick growled, speeding up his strokes. He looked down at their joined cocks and spit directly on them. He looked up just in time to see Eddie make a face at this. “Aww, is this too dirty for you, your majesty?” Patrick goaded him as he rolled his thumb over Eddie’s tip eliciting a moan from the other boy.

Eddie shook his head frantically, afraid that Patrick would stop altogether. “No…no… it’s good. It’s really fucking good.” He was so close; he just needed a little bit more…

Patrick seemed pleased with this answer. He leaned forward and began kissing Eddie’s lips, jaw, then down to his neck. “You know what would feel even better?” He asked, nipping at Eddie’s collarbone. The younger boy could only shake his head in response. Patrick snaked his left hand around Eddie’s body, and cupped one off his ass cheeks firmly. One of Patrick’s fingers slowly circled his puckered opening, not quite entering him.

The unfamiliar sensation made Eddie gasp and writhe on Patrick’s lap. “Fuck…Patrick.”

“Have you ever played with yourself, Princess?” Patrick asked, his finger prodding Eddie’s hole gently. Eddie could only let out a whimper which made Patrick laugh. “I bet you’d love it. You want this tight little hole stuffed with my fingers, hmm? Maybe my cock? Would you like that?”

The thought of Patrick holding him down and fucking into him brought Eddie over the edge, cumming all over both of their chests. Eddie was left shaking after his intense orgasm, moaning Patrick’s name over and over again as the other boy slowly stroked him through his release. He slumped over Patrick’s chest, his eyes closing as he tried to catch his breath.

“You didn’t forget about me, did you?” Patrick grinned, lifting Eddie’s chin up to face him. Eddie could see amusement behind those pale grey eyes. “Don’t get selfish on me, Kaspbrak. Unless you’re afraid of my big, fat cock?”

Eddie rolled his eyes at the comment. “No, I’m not,” he told him, wanting to wipe that smirk off of Patrick’s face. He wasn’t afraid just nervous. He wanted to make Patrick feel as good as he just did for him, prove to the older boy that he wasn’t some goody two-shoes virgin. Feeling embolden, Eddie reached over and wrapped his small hand around Patrick’s hard cock and gave it an experimental stroke, up and down. He took a chance and looked up at Patrick’s face and he could see his eyes darken. Eddie now understood this look; it was lust.

“Keep going,” Patrick told him softly, his voice sounding rough. “Don’t stop.” Eddie continued stroking him, his movements becoming more assured as he elicited small groans from Patrick. It filled Eddie with pride knowing that he was the one responsible for Patrick making those sounds. He will be the one to make him cum.

Patrick’s breathing started to speed up and Eddie could feel him bucking his hips up to meet with Eddie’s hand. He was close and Eddie wanted nothing more than to see him fall apart. He picked up the pace and on one upstroke, he moved his thumb over the head of Patrick’s cock, pressing down on the slit. Eddie liked doing this to his own cock on the rare occasions he touched himself. Patrick seemed to like it as well since he started cursing under his breath, gripping Eddie’s hips hard as he finally came. Eddie hissed as he felt Patrick’s sharp teeth bite down on the juncture between his neck and shoulder.

The only sounds that could be heard were their heaving breaths as both boys came down from their highs. Eddie was still on Patrick’s lap, looking at the other boy who had his eyes closed since he came. Finally, Patrick opened his eyes and loosened his grip on Eddie’s hips. “Fuck, Kaspbrak.”

The adrenaline rush Eddie felt earlier was gone, replaced by the familiar sense of anxiety. _What had he done?_ He lifted himself off Patrick’s lap and sat down on the seat, leaving enough space between them so they weren’t touching. Realizing that he was still very much naked and covered in cum, he started scrambling to put on his clothes and wiping himself clean using a napkin he found in the pocket of his shorts. He didn’t dare to look at Patrick, but he could hear him putting on his own clothes as well.

Once both boys were fully dressed, Patrick was the first to speak. “I’ll take you home now.”

“Thank you,“ Eddie replied, still not able to look at Patrick.

The drive back was quiet and so awkward that Eddie wanted to crawl out of his skin. He couldn’t stop the awful thoughts from spinning in his mind. What if Patrick tells someone? What if his mother finds out? What if this was just some cruel joke and Eddie becomes the laughing stock of the entire town? He’ll be known as the town faggot…

He was so lost in his thoughts that he didn’t realize that Patrick had pulled up to his street, two houses down from Eddie’s. Patrick put the car in park and finally turned his attention to him. “You can’t tell anyone about this. Do you understand?” The serious tone in his voice made Eddie shiver.

Eddie nodded and reached for the door handle but once again, Patrick grabbed a hold of his hand and stopped him from leaving. “No, I need to hear you say it, Kaspbrak.” He took a hold of Eddie’s chin, tilting it up so he couldn’t avoid meeting his eyes. “Tell me you understand.”

“I understand,” he told him, his voice barely a whisper. He expected Patrick to finally let him go but he didn’t. Instead, he pulled Eddie towards him and kissed him soundly. A little moan escaped Eddie as he felt Patrick’s tongue massage his own.

Patrick pulled away slowly, keeping one of his hands cupped around Eddie’s jaw. After a few beats, he finally spoke again. “I’m off on Thursday,” he began, running his thumb across Eddie’s cheek. “My dad is going to be in the shop all day. Come to my house around 1:00.”

Eddie’s eyes widened in shock; he was not expecting this at all. “But…we shouldn’t-“ His protests were interrupted by another searing kiss which Eddie couldn’t resist in giving into. He wrapped his arms around Patrick’s neck, pulling him closer. He never knew a kiss could make him feel this good. Eddie was the first to pull away this time. He checked his watch and grimaced at the time. “I should really head in.”

“Yeah, you should,” Patrick agreed, pulling his hand away and sitting back in his seat. Eddie instantly missed his touch. “Just do me one favor though.”

“What?” Eddie asked, his interest piqued.

“About Thursday,” he drawled out, taking out one of his cigarettes and lighting it casually. “Think about it.”

Eddie felt at a loss for words. All he could do was stammer out, “Yeah, ok.” He pulled the door handle and got out of the car. Not wanting to end on such an awkward note, he turned around and peered into the window and said softly, “Thank you for taking me home. Goodnight, Patrick.”

That same playful grin, the one that started making Eddie's knees weak, retuned. “Anytime, Princess.” He drove off as Eddie started jogging to his house.

Once inside, he quietly closed the front door and tip toed up the stairs to his room. His mother was passed out on her recliner in the living room, the only light from the room coming from the television. His mother slept like a rock, especially after downing a couple of sleeping pills, but Eddie still felt the need to be quiet as he snuck into his room.

He stripped out of his clothes, washed up, and got into his pajamas. It was late and he knew he should get some sleep but his mind was buzzing. He crawled into his bed and took a few deep breaths to calm himself down. His night out did not go as planned…which wasn’t necessarily a bad thing. Just unexpected.

He closed his eyes and tried to force himself to sleep but Patrick’s words kept ringing in ears. ‘ _Think about it.’_ Eddie let out a huff and threw the blanket over his head.

As if he could think about anything else tonight.


	2. You're fucking perfect, Princess

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Why did you come up to my room knowing we would be all alone?”
> 
> Eddie could feel himself blush. “You know why,” he replied, his voice small.
> 
> Patrick tutted at his response, shaking his head slowly. “No, no, no. That won’t do, Princess.” His lips pulled into a big, teasing grin. “I want to hear you say it. I want you to tell me why you’re here with me…in my bedroom.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a continuation of Eddie's flashback. We're still in the '90s, everybody. Enjoy!

After much internal debate, Eddie decided it would be for the best to not take Patrick up on his offer to go over to his house. They were lucky that they weren’t caught the first time; it would be too much of a risk to do this again. Yes, this was the right choice, the one that made the most sense, and the safest option for Eddie. He should feel good that he could finally put this out of his mind and start enjoying his summer, but he didn’t.

Eddie couldn’t stop thinking about Patrick. His hands, his dark lust-filled eyes, the filthy things he whispered in his ear when he jerked them off, the way he looked when he finally came… The memories of that night invaded his dreams and his daily thoughts. He couldn’t get away from them. It also didn’t help that Patrick left a physical reminder for Eddie in the form of a giant hickey on his neck. Eddie had to resort to popping the collars of his shirts to hide it which made him look/feel like a total douche.

Thankfully his mother didn’t notice the mark on her son’s neck. She was too busy planning some potluck dinner with her friends from church. Before the big ‘Gazebo Fight of ‘89,’ Eddie’s mother mostly kept to herself, rarely venturing out of the house unless she was going to work or running errands. Her social circle was pretty much just her son. When Eddie started putting some distance between them, with the support from the other Losers, Sonia Kaspbrak turned to religion. She was always a God-fearing woman, but she took it to another level and became more involved with church functions where she met other like-minded women.

Sonia now had actual friends and Eddie was happy for her to finally have something else in her life rather than focusing solely on him 24/7. However, it still hurt him to think that as his mother’s circle of friends had grown over the years, his own had dwindled. She now had more of a social life than he did. This fact was unsettling to Eddie and a bit depressing if he was being honest.

Eddie wanted to believe that he had grown as a person and that he was someone who could branch out from his comfort zone. But he wasn’t that person. He had spent the past few years clinging to his childhood friends and the memories they shared, not wanting to move on from them. This stubbornness resulted in him having no real friends at school which then lead him to feel so alone in this small town. It was his own fault though and Eddie knew this. He hasn’t taken the opportunity to get to know new people, gain some new experiences, and actually enjoy his teenage years.

It was this thought that provided Eddie the motivation to change his boring life which is how he found himself riding his bike down Patrick’s street on Thursday afternoon. Patrick lived on the same block as the Tozier’s once did which was the nicer side of Derry. As Eddie rode past Richie’s old house, he felt his gut twist with a sense of guilt that he couldn’t explain. He pushed those feelings down and made his way to the end of the block where the Hockstetter's lived.

He pulled his bike up along the side of the house, hiding it behind some shrubbery, and then debated on whether to knock on the front door. Patrick did say he would be home alone, but he was still nervous that there might be a small chance that Mr. Hockstetter would open the door and be very confused on why little Eddie Kaspbrak was standing on his front porch.

As he was about to make his way to the front of the house, Eddie heard some clanking noises coming from the backyard. He turned around and slowly started walking to the back quietly, trying to see what was going on back there without being spotted. When he peaked around the corner, he saw Patrick putting some gardening tools away in an open shed.

Patrick was wearing his usual distressed denim jeans with cutouts at his knees, a short sleeved blue button-up, and a blank tank underneath. After putting away the last of the equipment, he took off the button-up and used it wipe the sweat from his brow which caused his tank to ride up. Eddie couldn’t help but stare at Patrick’s exposed belly, his lithe muscles flexing as he cleaned himself up. He desperately wanted to run his hands up and down his chest, feel those muscles under his fingertips, lick the sweat off of each ab…

“It’s not polite to stare, Kaspbrak,” Patrick called out to him, pulling Eddie away from his fantasy. He was grinning at Eddie as he locked up the shed and walked back to his house. “You coming in or are you going to hide back here all day?”

Eddie felt heat rise to his cheeks. “I wasn’t hiding,” he pouted, brushing off some imaginary dirt from his shorts. He could feel his nerves trying to get the better of him, trying to get him to run away, but he couldn’t allow that to happen. He wanted to do this; it’s all he thought about for the past few days. He followed Patrick through the back door which lead into a spacious kitchen. There were a few dirty dishes in the sink but besides that, the room was clean. This was a bit surprising to Eddie since he knew that only Patrick and his dad lived here and men tended to be messy (or at least that’s what his mother always told him).

Patrick pulled out a couple of cans of soda, handing one of them to Eddie without a word. “Thanks,” Eddie said softly, opening up the can and taking a sip. The cold, sugary drink actually calmed him down a bit. “Uh…did you want to hang out and do something?”

The older boy took a drink from his own can and let out an exaggerated ‘ahhh’ sound like the people in the Coca Cola commercials. “Let’s go to my room,” he said, striding over to stand in front of Eddie. “We can hang out and…do something up there.” Eddie couldn’t help but blush at his suggestive remark. He hummed in agreement and followed Patrick up the stairs to his bedroom.

The bedroom looked like any typical teenage boy’s room with posters along the walls of bands Eddie didn’t recognize, some clothes thrown haphazardly over a desk in the corner, and unmade queen-sized bed up against the wall, front and center. Once in the room, Eddie didn’t know what to do. Should he stand there and wait for Patrick to make a move? Should he sit down? The only places to sit were either at the desk or on his bed. The thought of making himself comfortable on Patrick’s bed seemed so intimate.

Patrick, on the other hand, seemed totally at ease as if he’s done this dozens of times. Maybe he had. _Did Eddie really think he was the first person to be invited here?_ This thought made Eddie feel a bit put out, but he pushed those feelings aside. He watched as Patrick dug through his closet and pulled out a clean shirt.

“Wait here; I’ll be back,” he said, walking out of his room to the hallway bathroom.

Eddie felt even more uneasy now that he was left alone. With his hands clasped together nervously, he looked around the bedroom, his eyes searching for something to do while he waited for Patrick. He spotted some CDs and books on the dresser, so he carefully picked a few of them up to read the titles, making sure not to move anything out of place. He didn’t want Patrick to think he was snooping. He found that one of the books turned out to be an old chemistry textbook which Patrick marked up with doodles on the inside cover and scribbled in big, bold letters, ‘ **FUCK THIS CLASS.** ’ Eddie snickered at this; it was a very Patrick thing to do.

As he was about to set the textbook back down, he spotted a photo propped up against the dresser mirror and he picked it up gingerly. Patrick was in the photo with two other boys in what appeared to be someone’s backyard. Eddie recognized the other two boys as Belch and Vic. Belch was standing between his friends, his arms draped over both their shoulders with all three boys smiling up at the camera. They looked like any normal teenagers…they looked happy. Eddie felt a small pang in his chest when he remembered what happened to Belch and Vic. Those boys definitely bullied him and the other Losers back in middle school. They weren’t friends by any means, but Eddie didn’t believe they deserved what happened to them.

He set the photo back down exactly where he found it knowing full well that Patrick wouldn’t want him to see it. The photo was tucked away in the back of the dresser for a reason. As he sifted through a couple of CDs, he felt a pair of arms wrap around his waist.

“You going through my shit, Kaspbrak?” Patrick asked, pressing his body flush against Eddie’s back. His lips were so close to his ear that he could feel his warm breath on his neck making him shiver. He smelled so good, like fresh lavender soap and a hint of cologne. The fact that Patrick freshened up for Eddie made him smile.

He leaned into Patrick’s embrace, relishing in the feeling of being held like he was someone precious. “No, just looking around. You got a lot of cool stuff here.” He looked down at the large textbook again. “Uh...I didn’t know you took chemistry.”

Instead of responding, he pulled away and turned Eddie around to face him. Patrick took a step back and stared at him, his eyes searching for something on Eddie’s face which made the younger boy feel like he did something wrong. “Why did you come here, Kaspbrak?” Patrick asked him, his eyes remaining laser focused on Eddie. “Why did you come up to my room knowing we would be all alone?”

Eddie could feel himself blush. “You know why,” he replied, his voice small.

Patrick tutted at his response, shaking his head slowly. “No, no, no. That won’t do, Princess.” His lips pulled into a big, teasing grin. “I want to hear you say it. I want you to tell me why you’re here with me…in my bedroom,” Patrick goaded him, clearly loving the fact he could toy with Eddie like this.

He should have known that Patrick wouldn’t make this easy for him. “I…I..uh…“ he stammered out but he was unable to follow up with anything coherent. He could hear Patrick laugh at him.

“Well, I guess if you can’t say it, you’ll have to show me now, won’t you?”

He raised his brown eyes to look up at Patrick who was standing in front of the window, the afternoon sun shining behind him making him appear as if he was glowing. He could see the blue in his eyes in this lighting, watching Eddie with a playful smile on his face. Eddie thought he had never seen someone look so beautiful.

With all the courage he could muster, Eddie stepped forward, lifted himself up on his tiptoes so he could wrap his arms behind Patrick’s neck, and kissed this gorgeous, infuriating boy. Patrick responded immediately, gripping Eddie’s waist, and taking control of the kiss. He licked into his mouth, behind his teeth, and stroked Eddie’s tongue with his own making both of them groan.

Eddie could feel himself getting hard as Patrick planted some kisses along his jaw and neck, his hands moving down Eddie’s body to grope his ass. Their bodies were pressed tightly together, not an inch of space between them, but it wasn’t enough. Eddie needed more. He began rubbing himself along Patrick’s thigh, trying to get some friction on where he needed it the most. He moaned openly, the erection in his shorts becoming more and more obscene.

“Fuck,” Patrick growled as the younger teen continued humping his leg shamelessly. He reached his hands behind Eddie’s thighs and wrapped them around his waist. Eddie let out a surprise squeak when he felt himself lifted off the ground. He maintained a tight hold behind Patrick’s neck, clearly nervous that he would be dropped. “Don’t worry, Princess,” Patrick grinned, sensing Eddie’s anxious energy. “You’re a tiny, little thing. I can pick you up and throw you around…do whatever I want to you. And I bet you’d like that, wouldn’t you?”

“Ngh,” Eddie whimpered, shielding his face in the crook of Patrick’s neck, trying to hide his embarrassment because he was right. He wanted Patrick to hold him down, kiss and nip at every inch of his body, and fuck him into the mattress. “Please… please,” he pleaded, trailing kisses along his jaw. “I want this – I want all of it.”

That’s all Patrick needed to hear. He lowered Eddie to the bed, following him down until he was laying between his legs, kissing him the whole time. After lifting Eddie’s shirt over his head, he immediately started attacking his exposed chest, biting at the soft flesh with his sharp teeth, then licking at the marks he left behind like a salve. He pulled back and admired his handiwork. “You’re so fucking little,” he told Eddie, his voice rough with arousal. Patrick moved his hands up and down Eddie’s flanks, blunt nails scraping along the sensitive skin making the younger boy hiss.

Eddie felt raw and hot all over, his chest heaving as he tried to catch his breath. He never thought he would have someone touch him like this or look at him the way Patrick did, like he was actually sexy or desirable. Most people saw Eddie as a cute, sweet young man who attended church every Sunday with his mother and minded his manners. He would never do anything salacious like jerk off the town ‘Bad Boy’ in the backseat of his car and then beg said boy to fuck him senseless. But they were all wrong about him; even Eddie didn’t know what he was capable of anymore. He was done being so predictable and boring.

He pulled Patrick down and kissed him passionately, moving his hands underneath his clothes to feel his warm, smooth skin. He tugged on his shirt, desperate to get the offending garment off his body. Patrick complied, lifting his arms over his head, and throwing it on the floor. He hovered over Eddie for a moment, nipping at his collarbone before pressing his body down onto Eddie’s small frame. Feeling the weight of his body and the skin-to-skin contact drove Eddie wild.

Patrick slid his hands all over Eddie’s body from his face down to his chest, running up and down his sides, then slowly moved to the front of his shorts where Eddie was _dying_ to feel him. He cupped him over the cotton material, giving his erection a little squeeze, making Eddie mewl and buck his hips. With deft fingers, Patrick unbuttoned his shorts and pulled them down along with his underwear, leaving Eddie completely bare.

“Fuck…look at you,” Patrick sighed, his eyes roaming over every inch of the younger boy’s body. Eddie couldn’t help but blush, biting his lip nervously. Patrick had already seen him naked when they were in the Camaro but it was dark and the backseat was cramped. It was different now; he was splayed out before him with the afternoon sun shining down on them. Eddie felt vulnerable but in a good way. All he wanted to do was give into this feeling and let Patrick take control.

Patrick gave him one more lingering kiss before reaching over to his nightstand and pulling out a small bottle from the drawer. Eddie peered over and read the label, immediately recognizing the name. It was lubrication. Eddie’s eyes widened, his little heart beating faster as it finally dawned on him that this was _really_ happening.

“Will it hurt?” The fear in Eddie’s voice was evident which grabbed Patrick’s attention.

“It will at first,” he answered him honestly, rubbing Eddie’s thigh. “But you’re going to love it, Princess.” Patrick licked up his inner thigh slowly, the top of his head brushing up against Eddie’s dick. He moved his eyes up to Eddie’s face, holding his gaze. “Someone like you is made to be fucked.”

Eddie watched as Patrick opened the bottle of lube and squeezed some onto his long fingers. _These same fingers were going to be inside him soon, spreading him open_. Eddie couldn’t help but whimper at the thought. He let his legs fall open, giving Patrick enough room to kneel between them, and braced himself for what was to come. Eddie didn’t know what to expect; he never had anything inside of him before. When he felt the first touch of Patrick’s finger circling his entrance, he immediately tensed up.

“You have to relax, kitten,” Patrick said, his finger pressing in slowly. “Or this is definitely going to hurt.” Eddie took a few deep breaths, in and out, trying to calm himself. Patrick waited for him patiently, watching Eddie intently and once he visibly relaxed, he pushed into him to the first knuckle.

“Oh fuck,” Eddie gasped, reaching up to grip Patrick’s arm. Nothing could have prepared him for this. It didn’t hurt but it felt so foreign and unreal. “Keep going,” he told him, laying back down on the bed.

Patrick opened him up slowly, getting one finger fully sheathed, then worked his way up to two, scissoring the digits inside him. All the while, Eddie was a moaning mess, head thrown back and his eyes closing on their own volition. The feeling of being full was so intense and he wanted to relish in it.

“You look so good like this…stuffed full with my fingers,” Patrick told him, his voice dropping to a sultry tone. He was pumping two fingers in and out of Eddie, his pace steady and unhurried. After a few minutes, he began crooking his fingers inside of him as if he was searching for something. It didn’t take long for Patrick to brush up against a spot that made Eddie wail.

He could feel Patrick’s hand clamp over his mouth, telling him to shut the fuck up or his neighbors would hear him. Even after issuing this warning, Patrick didn’t seem to be all that bothered by Eddie’s vocal response. He actually looked proud to be the cause of it, his face pulling into his trademark smirk. “I guess I found your sweet spot, Princess.” With his gaze fixed on the boy sprawled underneath him, Patrick pushed a third finger inside.

Eddie cursed up at the ceiling, closing his eyes once more as he felt Patrick brush up against his ‘sweet spot’ again and again. He could feel that coil in his belly tighten, his toes curling against the mattress, and beads of sweat lining his temples. He was so close and he hadn’t even touched himself yet. As he was about to finally go over the edge, Patrick pulled his fingers out leaving Eddie feeling empty and angry. He glared up at him, huffing in frustration because how dare Patrick keep him on edge like this?

Patrick smiled down at him devilishly. “You’re ready now.” With that, he flipped Eddie over onto his stomach, and pulled him up on all fours. Eddie could hear him removing his pants and slicking himself up with more lube then felt him press the head of his cock at his entrance. He pushed inside, sheathing himself completely in one smooth motion. “Fuck…” Patrick groaned, his fingers digging into the soft flesh of Eddie’s hips.

All rational thought escaped Eddie’s mind as he felt Patrick bury himself inside of him. He thought he knew what it felt like to feel full when Patrick was prepping him, but nothing could compare to this. All breath was punched out of him as Patrick began thrusting in and out of him. These were not shallow, little movements. No, Patrick fucked Eddie like he wanted to break him and there was a strong possibility that he _could_. He was almost pulling all the way out, the head of his cock catching along the ring of muscle, and then slamming back in until he was buried to the hilt again.

Eddie was practically shaking but he tried his best to keep himself up on his elbows as Patrick fucked into him deeply. Gripping the sheets beneath him, he bit down on his bottom lip to stop himself from screaming. It hurt. It really fucking hurt, but Eddie didn’t want him to stop. Patrick’s harsh thrusts were painful but every once in a while, Eddie could feel him brush up against that spot again which sent sparks down his spine. The desire to feel Patrick hit that spot dead on drove Eddie to start pushing his hips back, moving in tandem with Patrick’s motions.

“That’s it, you little slut,” Patrick grunted, gripping Eddie harder as he slammed into him. “You can’t get enough of my cock, can you? You need it harder, Princess? Want me to make you scream?”

Before he was able to really take in Patrick’s threat, Eddie felt himself being pushed off his elbows and down onto the bed with Patrick laying his entire weight on Eddie’s back, crushing the smaller teen. Eddie tried to tell him to slow down, but his protests were muffled in a pillow. He was utterly helpless as Patrick roughly rutted against him, his cock remaining buried inside of him.

“Fuck… you’re so tight, Princess,” he moaned into Eddie’s ear, licking at the lobe. “I’m going to fucking _ruin_ you.” Patrick made good on his promise. He continued fucking Eddie into the mattress, which allowed Eddie to get some much needed attention to his neglected cock. He was practically humping the bed at this point with Patrick thrusting behind him.

Eddie could feel he was on edge again. He needed to come, and he needed it _badly_ , but something told him that he had to ask for permission first. He bucked his hips desperately, moaned Patrick’s name, and begged. “Please…please…I need to…“

“Go ahead,” Patrick encouraged him, kissing along the back of his neck. “Come for me.”

Now that he had Patrick’s approval, Eddie’s body gave into the mounting pleasure, and he nearly shouted as he was finally allowed to come. He let the waves of his orgasm wash over him, making him feel light and floaty. It was perfect…absolutely perfect. Eddie couldn’t remember ever feeling this happy and satisfied in his life.

After a few more thrusts, Patrick let out a deep groan, his body held taut as he came inside him. He held his hips so tightly that Eddie was sure he would leave bruises…at least he hoped he did. Eddie wanted physical reminders of this day to go along with his memories. He never wanted to forget this moment. Not ever.

Patrick pulled out slowly and collapsed next to Eddie on the bed. Eddie peered over at him and noticed that his hair was sticking to his sweaty forehead, his eyes were glazed over, and his slender chest was moving up and down with every ragged breath. Patrick looked wrecked and so beautiful. Eddie couldn’t resist lifting himself up and planting a small kiss to his pink lips.

“That was amazing,” he told him breathlessly. “Thank you…for everything.” Eddie felt silly thanking Patrick for taking his virginity and giving him the most intense orgasm of his life, but he couldn’t help it.

Patrick turned to look at Eddie, his eyes becoming more focused as he let out a low, dangerous chuckle. “It’s cute that you think we’re done.” He didn’t give Eddie a chance to respond before he was flipping them over, pinning Eddie down onto his back. Patrick reached down and brought both of Eddie’s arms over his head and held them in place by his wrists.

“Patrick, what are you doing?”

“Shut the fuck up,” Patrick commanded, pressing down harder, making Eddie yelp. “Stay right there. Don’t move.” With that, he slinked down Eddie’s body, kissing and biting his torso along the way, and took a moment to suck a mark on one of his hip bones. With his eyes never leaving Eddie’s face, Patrick wrapped his lips around the head of his spent cock.

Eddie shot up as if he was electrocuted, his hands reaching to grip Patrick’s hair to pull him off. He was way too sensitive; his body could not handle this. “No, please don’t! I can’t!” he begged.

The dark look on Patrick’s face made Eddie stop in his tracks. He watched as Patrick wrapped his hands around his wrists, pulling them away from his head slowly all the while glaring at Eddie. Before Eddie could utter an apologize, Patrick barreled forward, slamming his arms over Eddie’s head again.

“ _What did I just fucking say, you stupid slut!_ ” Patrick snarled in his face, his nose flaring. “Do I have to tie you up?” He seemed to laugh lowly at the thought. “Maybe I will next time. I bet you look good in handcuffs, Princess.” He bent down and gave Eddie a slow, filthy kiss. “Are you going to be good for me?”

With tears in his eyes, Eddie nodded. “Yes, I’ll be good. I promise.”

Patrick’s mouth pulled into a wide, wolfish grin as he made his way down Eddie’s body again, settling between his legs. He reached his arms under each of Eddie’s thighs and wrapped them around himself, leaving Eddie’s feet to rest along the small of his back. With his long, dexterous tongue, he scooped the head of Eddie’s cock back into his mouth.

It took all of Eddie’s strength not to move from his current position as he felt the wet heat engulf him. His body was still recovering from his orgasm but that didn’t stop Eddie from moaning openly as Patrick took his entire length into his mouth. Eddie took a chance and looked down at the guy laying between his legs and he almost came right then and there. The sight of Patrick’s lips wrapped around his dick was the hottest thing Eddie had ever seen.

Eddie dug his heels into Patrick’s back as the latter picked up the pace, sucking him down with earnest. It felt absolutely amazing. Eddie knew he wasn’t going to last long at this rate. “I’m close,” he whispered, biting down on his bottom lip so hard that he swore he tasted blood. He was so close to doing something he never thought he would ever get a chance to do: he was about to come down Patrick Hockstetter’s throat.

Apparently, Patrick had other ideas. He removed his mouth from Eddie’s dick with a pop. Patrick grinned up at him and leaned forward to kiss him deeply, making sure Eddie could taste himself on his lips. He pulled away just enough to meet Eddie’s eyes. “You’re going to come on my cock and my cock only.”

Before Eddie could glean his meaning, Patrick took his erection in his hand and sunk back into Eddie’s sore hole. The rational part of Eddie’s brain told him to push Patrick away, get him to stop this. The other part of his brain was more in tuned with his heart and it wanted Patrick to do exactly what he promised. He wanted Patrick to ruin him.

Patrick’s thrusts were just as deep as the first time, but they were more merciless. They were less controlled, rougher, each thrust almost resulting in Eddie banging his head against the headboard. The poor boy had to grip the bars, hold on for dear life as he tried to stop himself from getting knocked unconscious. Patrick nearly folded him in half, putting Eddie’s flexibility to the test, and continued fucking him even harder. In this new angle, Eddie could feel Patrick hitting that sweet spot head on, over and over again. The initial discomfort was gone – it was replaced with a hot fire of pure need.

“Fuck! Please don’t stop…it’s so good. It feels so good!” Eddie didn’t even recognize his own voice anymore. He sounded so desperate and wild. He looked up and almost gasped when he caught sight of Patrick’s face. The blue tint in his eyes was gone, nothing but dark, black pools in its place. His mouth was slightly open, letting out steady groans as he continued to fuck him.

“I’ll never stop, Princess. You won’t be able to get away from me.” Patrick sneered gleefully. “You’re mine now. No one else will ever fuck you this good. No one. You understand?” Eddie nodded and reached up to capture his lips in a kiss, but Patrick pulled away immediately to give him an order. “Say it.”

“I understand,” Eddie replied but it wasn’t what Patrick wanted to hear apparently.

“ _Tell me that you’re mine_ ,” he snarled, gripping Eddie’s jaw hard. “Fucking say it.”

Eddie could see the crazed look in Patrick’s eyes, filled with wild, dark lust which was ready to boil over. He had never seen him like this before and this scared Eddie but there were other feelings brewing inside of him. Seeing Patrick losing control like this, not knowing what he would to him…the whole mystery of it, turned Eddie on. This realization made it easy for Eddie to answer him honestly.

“I’m yours, Patrick. Only yours.”

Patrick let out a growl and kissed Eddie, pressing their mouths firmly together. He reached above their heads and brought Eddie’s arms down, allowing the younger man to hold onto him as he continued to move inside of him.

Eddie’s second orgasm felt like it was ripped out of him, almost painfully, leaving him feeling like his soul was taken away. It wasn’t until he looked down at himself that Eddie realized he just came untouched. Now, it was Patrick’s turn. Eddie bucked his hips to meet Patrick’s thrusts as he kissed along his neck and whispered encouraging words. “You feel so good, baby. I want you to come inside me again…fill me up. Please, Patrick…please.”

His praises seem to work; Patrick came deep inside of him just as Eddie wanted him to do. Patrick buried his face in the crook of Eddie’s neck as he came down from his high. He pulled himself up and hovered over Eddie, looking at him as if he’s never seen him before. Eddie saw a small smile tug on his lips and felt one of his hands grip his short, dark hair. Patrick then pulled him into a soft, indulgent kiss that made Eddie’s toes curl.

“ _You’re fucking perfect, Princess_ ,” he whispered against his lips.

It was made very clear to Eddie that this was not going to be a one-time thing and he was absolutely thrilled about that. After exchanging numbers, Patrick began calling Eddie’s house at predetermined times to ensure that Sonia Kaspbrak would not accidentally pick up. Eddie would wait around in his hallway a few minutes before the scheduled time and snatch up the cordless phone as soon as it rang, letting it only ring once. He would then lock himself in his room where he would have the most privacy.

Their conversations mostly consisted of setting up their next tryst which usually had to accommodate Patrick’s schedule since Eddie didn’t have a job or much else going in his life (to Eddie’s dismay). At first, Patrick would end the call once they both agreed on a day/time to meet up. However, after a few calls, Eddie noticed that Patrick was staying on the line longer like he actually wanted to talk to him. They didn’t discuss their feelings or anything super deep which really didn’t bother Eddie. Their talks were mostly sexual in nature, with Patrick telling him all the things he wanted to do to him which made Eddie blush and feel tingly all over. He was never more thankful for the lock on his bedroom door.

On the nights that Eddie would sneak out, he would meet Patrick a block away from his home on one of the side streets, making sure no one was out, and hop in his car quickly. Everything had to be timed perfectly in order for the boys to keep this a secret. Patrick was great at setting up these meetings and picking the perfect spots to take Eddie where they could be alone. Eddie was surprised at how meticulous he was. It was impressive really.

Patrick took them back to Cherry Lane one night, pulling his car up behind some trees. They weren’t alone this time unfortunately. Eddie spotted a couple of cars parked on the other side of the hill which forced both boys to crawl into the backseat from the front. Even with his long limbs, Patrick was much more graceful in this endeavor than Eddie was.

After some initial awkward fumbling, Eddie finally got to do something he had been fantasizing about since the summer started: he got to ride Patrick. There were certain things people were just born to do and this was one of them for Eddie. Eddie loved bouncing on his lap, feeling his length fill him up again and again as Patrick gripped his hips, guiding him along the way. Also, Eddie could sneak as many kisses as he wanted in this position and he fucking loved it. Patrick seemed to like it, too. He would watch Eddie the entire time, his dark eyes taking in every expression on his face, and letting Eddie know how good he was doing.

“ _That’s it, baby. Fucking ride me_ ,” Patrick whispered in his ear, adding more hickeys along Eddie’s neck.

His encouraging words drove Eddie wild, making him ride him even harder, one hand holding onto Patrick’s shoulder, the other braced above him on the ceiling of the car to prevent him from smacking his head. After they both reached their climaxes, Eddie remained on his lap so they could sloppily make out, their combined breaths fogging up the windows even more. It was rough, messy, and absolutely perfect.

On one particular Wednesday night, Patrick called Eddie unexpectedly. They had no plans to meet or talk this night since Patrick was supposed to be working. They actually hadn’t seen each other for more than three days which was the longest they’ve gone without hooking up. Eddie found himself missing him terribly so when he heard Patrick’s deep voice on the phone, he couldn’t stop the cheesy smile from spreading across his face. He called to invite Eddie to hang out as he closed up the shop by himself. Patrick had been working at one of the local auto repair shops for the past three years.

Eddie loved cars but he didn’t have a lot of hands-on experience unfortunately. His mother drove a Toyota Tercel for god’s sake. No, Eddie’s love of cars came from his dad. Eddie had very few memories of Frank Kaspbrak since he died when Eddie was only six, but the rare moments he did remember involved cars. He remembered his father washing his Pontiac Trans Am in their driveway, singing along to songs on the radio as Eddie sat patiently on the lawn, smiling up at him. _He wished he could remember the sound of his voice_. After he died, Eddie found a bunch of old car magazines in a box in the garage, some of them marked up with little notes. He couldn’t read most of them since his dad apparently had terrible handwriting. Eddie found this endearing; it made Frank Kaspbrak feel more real to him.

Eddie loved to read and learn about cars, how they work, how to fix them up but no one in his life had ever shown the same interest. Not until Patrick came along.

After triple checking that his mother was fast asleep, Eddie snuck out and rode his bike to the auto repair shop. Patrick was there working on Mr. Hopper’s old Buick, bent over the open hood. He gave Eddie a small nod as a greeting and told him to sit on the work bench and not to touch anything. Eddie was confused but did as he was told. He sat and watched as Patrick worked, his skilled hands inspecting the car’s equipment, brows furrowed in concentration. He had never seen Patrick like this, so quiet and focused, his hands moving with so much purpose. Eddie realized that he was getting to witness a different side of Patrick - he felt privileged in a way.

“What have you been doing all day?” Patrick asked, pulling Eddie from his thoughts.

Eddie smiled and shook his head. “Nothing really. Just rode my bike in the park and then went home. It was laundry day, so I had to help my mom.” _Shit, he sounded so lame_. “Nothing exciting.”

“There’s not much to do in this shit town.” Patrick’s head was still buried under the hood, his attention turned away from Eddie. He waited a few moments before he followed up with another question. “Did you miss me?”

The question startled Eddie. He was suddenly glad that Patrick couldn’t see his slack-jawed expression. Should he be honest and tell him how he couldn’t stop thinking about him as he struggled to fold fitted bedsheets all afternoon? He didn’t want to freak Patrick out or have him think he was being clingy. But he also knew that Patrick would not want him to lie.

“Yes…I thought about you all day.”

Patrick finally lifted himself from under the hood and turned to face Eddie. His expression was unreadable at first but then the familiar smirk slowly stretched across his handsome face. He reached over to the table next to him, picked up a flashlight, and tossed it over to Eddie. “Here, make yourself useful.”

With a smile, Eddie climbed off the bench and walked over to the front of the car to stand next to Patrick. “So, what are you doing?”

“Just a tune up for now,” he answered, hunching over once again. “Hopper is always bringing in this piece of shit car for one thing or another. He should just let this thing die already.”

Eddie laughed, turning on the flashlight and shining it down to where Patrick was working. He caught Patrick giving him an appreciative glance. “A tune up is preventative maintenance, right? You check the filters, spark plugs, belts, and car fluids?”

Patrick turned his head back to Eddie, one of his eyebrows cocked in an amused expression. “You know about car maintenance, Kaspbrak?”

“I do actually,” he told him proudly. “Well, mostly in theory. I read a lot about it, but I haven’t really had a chance to work on an actual car. I will one day when I finally get my license. I’ve always wanted to restore an old car like a Mustang, or a Firebird, or even a Corvette.” Eddie couldn’t keep the excitement from his voice. He just never really got the opportunity to talk about his dream car with someone who would appreciate it as much as he did. “I just really want to make it my own, you know?”

The look on Patrick’s face was a mixture of surprised and impressed if Eddie was reading him accurately. His blue-gray eyes were watching him intensely, moving along Eddie’s face, from his eyes to his lips then back up again. Eddie hoped he was getting ready to kiss him. He wanted to jump into Patrick’s strong arms the moment he walked into the garage.

Patrick instead put Eddie to work. “It’s about time you put that knowledge into practice,” he told him, moving Eddie to stand almost in front of him, his hand pressing on the small of Eddie’s back. “It’s the only way to really learn.”

Eddie could feel his cheeks warming up as he felt Patrick press up against him, but he couldn’t let himself get distracted. He listened as Patrick explained what he was doing, guiding Eddie’s hands with his own as they checked the equipment. It felt great to finally be able to work on a car in real life instead of just reading about it. Patrick was right; this was the best way to learn. Once they were finished, Patrick closed up the hood and started cleaning up, handing Eddie a towel as well. Eddie wiped away some of the smudges of motor oil from his fingers and forearms but even after cleaning it up, he could still smell it on his skin. Eddie found that he really didn’t mind it. He actually enjoyed the scent of the oil.

“Do you have to head home now?” Patrick asked him as he unbuttoned the top half of his coveralls which Eddie found that he looked ridiculously hot in (an image he will save for when he’s alone). 

“I’ve got some time,” he replied, shrugging one shoulder casually and looking up at Patrick with a coy smile. Eddie knew where this was going, the anticipation was making his skin vibrate and his heart rate pick up.

Patrick didn’t let him down. He closed the distance between them, gathering Eddie in his arms, and kissed him roughly, pushing him against the bench. Patrick shoved one of thighs between his legs, forcing them open so he could grind down on Eddie’s half-hard cock, making the younger boy whimper into their kiss. This is what he needed, what he had been craving the past few days. As he braced himself to hop up on the bench, Patrick stopped him.

“Not here, kitten,” he told him, his smile widening as Eddie audibly pouted. Patrick slowly moved his head to the side to peer over behind them then back to Eddie, his eyes twinkling with mischief. Catching on, Eddie felt a rush of excitement. He took a hold of Patrick’s extended hand and let the older boy lead them back to the car. As soon as Patrick opened the door, he pushed Eddie down to lay across the seat, and resumed their heated make out session.

When Eddie saw Mr. Hopper driving around the neighborhood the following day, he couldn’t help but blush at the memory of what he and Patrick did in the backseat of his Buick.

Although Eddie truly loved every moment he got to spend with Patrick, their rendezvous were becoming a little too…vehicular. Along with mind blowing orgasms, there were bumps and bruises from the cramped backseat of the Camaro - like sexy battle wounds. Ultimately, they were just more marks he had to hide from his mother along with the scratches and hickeys. Eddie even resorted to stealing his mother’s make up to cover a few of them that he couldn’t hide under his clothes. However, Eddie wouldn’t trade it for the world. He’ll take on the extra effort to hide his secret if it meant that he could still be with Patrick.

When Patrick invited him over to ‘hang out’ at his house, he was so excited to finally get to spend some time together in the privacy of Patrick’s room… on a soft bed. He rode his bike over as he did before, walked along the side of the house, and knocked on the back door. Patrick answered immediately, pulling the younger teen inside quickly, and shutting the door behind them. There was no beating around the bush this time. The energy between the boys was electric, both wanting the same thing and wanting it _badly_. For a second, Eddie thought Patrick would fuck him right there in the kitchen. It would be risky, but Eddie wasn’t opposed to it. However, kitchen sex was not on the menu today.

Patrick grabbed his hand and hauled him upstairs to his room, using Eddie’s body to slam the door shut, pinning him in the process. He kissed Eddie soundly, his tongue delving in, swallowing the younger boy’s moans. Hooking one of his legs around his hip, he hoisted Eddie up on his tiptoes, grinding their bodies together.

If it wasn’t for Patrick holding him up, Eddie would have sunk to the floor, boneless. Patrick had a way of making him fucking melt. Patrick’s touch, his scent, the noises he made, and the way he looked at Eddie like he wanted to devour him, drove Eddie crazy. How could anyone make him feel so alive? Would anyone else ever measure up? Eddie couldn’t help but think that no one could. Patrick intended on ruining him for everyone else.

_Fuck it – let Patrick ruin him._

“You’re so fucking needing today,” Patrick teased, pulling away to allow them a chance to finally take a breath. “I think with a couple more strokes, I can have you coming in your little slutty shorts.” He cupped Eddie’s erection, pressing down firmly to emphasize his words.

“Oh fuck…” Eddie keened, gripping his shoulders tightly to keep his balance. Patrick wasn’t far off. He was too wound up and needed to calm down before he embarrassed himself. That’s when an idea popped in his head, something he’s been wanting to try but was too afraid to ask before. Today seemed like the perfect day for it. “Can I suck you off?”

Patrick’s eyes widened a bit at his question, his lips twitching into a grin. “You want to suck my dick, Princess?”

He could feel his anxiety start to kick in, but Eddie pushed through and nodded. “Yes…I do.” He glanced down at his feet then back up to Patrick’s face. “I might not be good at it, but I want to try.”

“How could I resist such a sweet request?” Patrick’s eyes were darkening, his smile turning more indecent. He bent down and kissed him again, biting Eddie’s bottom lip as he pulled away. “Now, let’s get that pretty little mouth wrapped around my cock.” He set Eddie down and walked over to sit on the edge of his bed with his legs sprawled open. Patrick met his gaze and beckoned him over.

_He could do this. He could do this_. Eddie psyched himself up. Even though they’ve done far more intimate things before, this was the first time Eddie was going to take full control. He can’t fuck it up. Taking a deep breath in, he took a step forward but was stopped immediately by Patrick.

_“Crawl.”_

Eddie thought that he was trying to be funny but the look on Patrick’s face told him that he was definitely not joking. No, he shouldn’t do this…it wasn’t right. He couldn’t let himself be degraded like that, like he was some desperate whore. Eddie knew that doing this would be shameful, but it didn’t stop him from dropping to his knees. He slowly crawled over, his eyes looking down at the carpet beneath him because he couldn’t bear to face Patrick. Eddie could hear him snickering though and this made him furious. He could feel angry tears threatening to escape but he held them in.

The anger and embarrassment he was feeling was understandable but the arousal wasn’t something he could explain. Eddie found that whenever he gave in to Patrick’s orders, a calming wave ran through him, making the world around him hazy. It was confusing to say the least, but in this moment, he didn’t care. Nothing else mattered but the two people in this room.

Once Eddie was kneeling in front of him, he placed his hands gently on Patrick’s thighs, moving them up slowly until he brushed up against his length. He could clearly see the outline of his cock through his jeans and Eddie couldn’t help himself. He rubbed small circles along the head with his fingertips, trying to get a reaction out of the other boy. Patrick exhaled deeply at the touch but made no attempt to move. He just sat there, leaning back on his hands, and focused his gaze on Eddie.

It was all on Eddie and he was not going to fuck it up.

He reached over and unbuckled his belt, the sound of the metal clanking together filling the room. When he went to unbutton his jeans, Eddie could see his hands shaking slightly from anticipation more so than nerves. With the jeans unbuttoned, Eddie tugged on the fabric and Patrick lifted his hips to allow him to pull the jeans down to his knees. Eddie’s eyes widened when he realized that Patrick was going commando today.

Patrick was intimidating for many reasons. His height, his snarky attitude, his pyromania, his general reputation really. Eddie believed his dick should definitely be on this list. He always thought of himself as average but compared to Patrick, he felt so small. _How did he get this thing inside of him???_

“Hey Kaspbrak, you just going to stare at it? I know it’s a sight to behold…” Patrick grinned, reaching down to wrap his hand around himself. He gave himself a couple of slow strokes causing a droplet of precum to leak out. Eddie wanted to swoop in and lick it up. “C’mon, Princess. I know you want a taste.” God help him, he did.

Eddie pushed Patrick’s hands away and wrapped his own around the base, feeling it pulsate under his touch. He moved his hand slowly up and down, pressing his thumb along the underside of his cock. Patrick’s breath was becoming more labored, a sign that he was definitely affected by Eddie’s touch which made the latter smile to himself. Eddie wanted to see how far he could push him. He leaned over and gave a sweet kiss to the head, followed by a few kitten licks for good measure.

“Don’t tease,” Patrick hissed, his dark eyes glaring down at Eddie.

He couldn’t help the smug smile on his face. It was what Patrick deserved for all those times he kept Eddie on edge. But Eddie knew better than to push his luck so when he leaned back down again, he took him into his mouth, swirling his tongue along the sensitive tip. He could hear Patrick curse, feel his hand grip the back of his head as Eddie tried to take him in deeper. The weight of Patrick’s meaty cock in his mouth was a welcomed feeling. Eddie could only take a few inches at a time, not wanting to gag or worse, throw up all over him.

But it wasn’t enough for Patrick. He gripped Eddie’s hair tighter and forced his head further down, causing the younger boy to gag. “ _That’s it, slut. Fucking choke on it_.” Eddie tried to pull away, but Patrick held him in place, sneering down at him. He could barely breathe with his nose filling with snot, his eyes stinging with tears, and Patrick’s cock shoved down his throat.

Finally, Patrick loosened his grip and Eddie seized the opportunity to pull off and take a much needed breath. He covered his face as he coughed, not wanting Patrick to see him like this. Once he regained some of his composure, he looked back up at him. “I’m sorry, I don’t think I can do this.”

Patrick rolled his eyes. “Yes, you can.” Eddie expected Patrick to get mad at him but instead, his voice softened a bit. “Do you remember the first time I fucked you, hmm? You were scared then too, right?”

Yes, he remembered being scared that it would hurt which it _did_ , but it didn’t take away from how amazing the experience was. It was still one of the best days of his life. “Yeah, I remember but…“ he trailed off, unsure on how to finish.

Patrick cupped his jaw, tilting his head up to look him square in the eye. “And I told you that you needed to relax. Same thing applies here. If you panic, your throat starts closing up.” He swept his thumb along Eddie’s bottom lip. “Like I said, you were made for this, Princess. You’re made to take my cock.” With that, he bent down and kissed him firmly.

Eddie was a sucker for Patrick’s kisses. “Ok, I’ll try again.” With renewed determination, he wrapped his lips around him again, slicking up his length with saliva before taking more of him into his mouth. He moved back up, sucking at the tip, then back down, repeating these motions and moving further and further down. Once he felt the tip hit his throat again, Eddie took a deep breath through his nose, held him there, and swallowed.

“Oh fuck…” Patrick groaned, dunking his head back. Eddie could feel his nails digging into his scalp.

He pulled his mouth off completely, wrapped his hand around him, stroking a few times before diving back in. Eddie found it easier to take more of his cock this time, his mouth and throat getting used to the stretch. He sucked him off with more confidence, his ego feeding off the moans escaping from Patrick’s mouth as Eddie brought him in deeper. Eddie could feel his own erection straining in his shorts, so he brought one of his hands down to give himself some relief.

“ _Don’t you dare touch yourself_ ,” Patrick growled, clocking Eddie’s movements. 

Eddie snatched his hand away quickly, bringing it back to rest on Patrick’s thigh instead. He sent him an apologetic look and continued sucking his dick. He felt Patrick’s hand on the back of his head, moving him up and down his shaft at a steady pace. Even with his throat relaxing, Eddie still couldn’t take all of Patrick into his mouth so he used his hand to stroke what he couldn’t reach. The combination of the slow pull of Eddie’s hand and his warm mouth was making Patrick’s legs shake.

“Fuck…just like that…” Patrick sounded wrecked, his voice so gravelly it was making Eddie’s dick twitch. The hand on the back of Eddie’s head was tightening, almost painfully, as it picked up the pace, making Patrick's cock fuck into his mouth. “Look at me, Princess.” Eddie obeyed instantly, looking up at him from under his dark eyelashes. “You look so good like this, baby. You’re pouty, little mouth stretched around my cock. Want me to cum down your throat?”

He could feel Patrick’s body tensing, his lips turned up into a snarl which were both clear signs that he was close, and Eddie was determined to send him over the edge. He sucked him down harder, hollowing his cheeks, and stroked the base firmly, twisting his wrists just the way he knew Patrick liked. After a couple of minutes, he heard Patrick curse loudly as his body went taught, coming into Eddie’s open mouth. He swallowed it all down almost instinctively, and Eddie found that it didn’t taste all that bad. He even scooped up some of Patrick’s load that dribbled down his chin back into his mouth, licking his finger clean.

“Holy shit.” Patrick watched him with wide eyes, his breath slowly evening out. “Are you sure that was your first time giving head?”

Eddie giggled at that. “Of course it was. I’ve never really done… you know…before us.” He paused for a beat, letting his hand caress Patrick’s thigh as he gave himself a moment to gather his thoughts. “You’ve been my first for everything. Only you.” He smiled up at Patrick tenderly, hoping the other boy believed him.

Patrick grabbed him by the collar of his shirt and hauled him up to lay on the bed next to him, smashing their mouth together. He wasted no time, shoving his tongue into Eddie’s mouth for a filthy kiss. He pulled away to kiss along his jaw and neck, then licking up his pulse point. “You were so good for me, Princess,” he told him, lips pressed against the sensitive skin along his Adam’s apple. “I think you deserve a reward. Don’t you, hmm?”

The younger boy nodded eagerly. “Yes…yes, please.” Eddie was still so hard, aching for Patrick to touch him.

“Such a good boy,” Patrick hummed, moving his hand slowly down Eddie’s chest and stomach, stopping at the waistband of his shorts. He unbuttoned them with ease and sunk his hand underneath both his shorts and briefs so he can wrap his hand around Eddie’s cock without any barriers between them.

The whine that escaped him was so loud and needy that Eddie would have been embarrassed if he wasn’t so fucking turned on. Finally, Patrick was touching him. He jerked him off slowly, his grip tight enough to make Eddie’s eyes roll back into his head but not enough to make him come. Not yet. Eddie knew that Patrick loved keeping him on edge.

Patrick used his thumb on every upstroke to play with the sensitive head of Eddie’s dick, smearing the precum around to the rest of his length. The younger boy was quivering beneath him, letting out soft, little moans. “Fuck…you’re so pretty,” Patrick told him softly as he used his other hand to wipe the tears from Eddie’s cheeks.

“Pa-Patrick…I’m so close...” He really was. He just needed a little bit more. But suddenly, he felt Patrick’s hand still, and Eddie was about to fucking lose it. “Why did y-“

“ _Shut up!_ ” Patrick hissed into his ear, clamping his hand over his mouth, the same hand that was previously busy jerking Eddie off. As he kept one hand on Eddie’s face, he propped himself on his opposite elbow, lifted his head to the ceiling like he was listening for something. Eddie was so confused on why Patrick was suddenly freaking out but then he heard it: the bolt of the front door of the house locking in place. He felt ice travel up his spine, his hard-on quickly forgotten. _Oh god, no. No, no, no!_

Patrick lifted his hand from Eddie’s mouth and turned his head to face him. His eyes were wide and unblinking as he confirmed Eddie's fears. “My dad is home.”

Both boys were frozen in place as they listened to the wooden floors creaking below them followed by the unmistakable sounds of Mr. Hockstetter’s footsteps as he climbed up the stairs.


End file.
